


At Last I See the Light [podfic]

by KunEtJauneSarang



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Confused Sherlock, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Gen, John Is A Fallen Star, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Star!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunEtJauneSarang/pseuds/KunEtJauneSarang





	At Last I See the Light [podfic]

[ ](/)

  


 

[sherlock (bbc)](/category/television-fandoms-live-action/sherlock-bbc)  


[sherlock (bbc):gen](/category/sherlock-bbcgen)

 

[kunetjaunesarang|reader](/kunetjaunesarangreader)

[chloeweird|author](/chloeweirdauthor)

 

mp3: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014020904.zip) [30.0 MB, 00:32:51]


End file.
